


good husbands and a (bad) child

by ohshitkai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Child adventures, Daddy Jongin, HunHan - Freeform, Just artificial insemination, KaiSoo - Freeform, Life after marriage, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Mommy Kyungsoo, Mutual Masturbation, No mpreg, Parenthood, Photographer!Kyungsoo, Porn, Public Sex, Public blowjob, Sex in the office, TaoRis - Freeform, XiuChen - Freeform, author hates being single so this wont have a happy ending, awkward sex when child barges in, basically this entire fic is a daydream that wont come true, crappy writing whats good, cute but annoying son, game show, good parenting, pick-up line god!jongin, sex in the car, sex scenes aren't necessary for the story's progress, sulay - Freeform, the greatest husbands, uncontrollable hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitkai/pseuds/ohshitkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo and Jongin are the good husbands of Seoul, Korea. So far, they're having difficulties when it comes to:<br/>1. work;<br/>2. quality time;<br/>3. the free day to hang out with friends; and<br/>4. soojong (or kyungin), their son.<br/>One day, Jongin accidentally stumbles upon a contest advertisement that says a couple will win one million won if they solve all their problems in four months or less. Right now, they're in dire need of money to pay all their daily, weekly, and monthly expenses.<br/>Will the good husbands of Seoul be able to overcome their dilemmas in four months and win the contest? Or will problems only arise if they pursue winning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	good husbands and a (bad) child

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a lighthearted fanfiction for all Kaisoo shippers—generally, to those with perverted brains—but then I saw my lockscreen and nothing is the same anymore. I can't. The damn current lockscreen that motivates me to get Kaisoo into action, no matter what the genre of the fic is. 
> 
> I love writing this one, and I especially enjoyed writing Soojong's, their son, character. I took my brother as an inspiration to what his personality should be like. And yay! I'm not that satisfied with this since I have no betas I can work with. 
> 
> But I still hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> P.s. Soojong is their son's actual name but Jongin likes to call him Kyungin. So. . . . yeeeeeeeeah. 
> 
> Shout-out to Shawn! Bro, it's here. Hope ya have a good time reading this piece of crap.

 

 

**2009**

 

“Kyungsoo! Mrs. Davina called a minute ago. She's reminding us about our appointment with them. So, we are,” Baekhyun flips open his planner, adjusting his glasses to see clearly since he misplaced his lenses, “going to photograph her daughters. Heard they're bitches, whores, sluts, whatever you call it. I won't be surprised if they wear revealing outfits for a formal photoshoot.”

 

Kyungsoo takes two mugs from the drawer and fills it with freshly brewed coffee from the Philippines, delivered especially for him by his nanny. It's a freaking Monday, and he's betting all his money that this day will be a mess not just because he's got a lot of clients to take care of, but because he also has to attend Baekhyun's boyfriend's party tonight. Point out all the synonyms of nerve-wracking and those are the equivalents of what his life is. 

 

He places a black mug near Baekhyun before sitting down and taking a bite on the French toast he made. Okay, maybe he should've added more butter, it lacked taste, but these will do for a nice breakfast. 

 

“And also, at one in the afternoon, Mr. Stilinski is expecting the both of us to take the coverage of her granddaughter's seventh birthday.” Baekhyun slides a finger to the end of the page. “Our last agenda for this day—”

 

“—is to attend your boyfriend's godforsaken birthday bash. Yeah, I know, you don't have to remind me,” Kyungsoo snaps then takes a sip. The rich aroma and creaminess of the coffee is helping him calm. A little. About 0.56%? “I don't need to buy a gift for him. He's too old for that.”

 

Baekhyun shoots daggers at him. “He's twenty-four.”

 

“Exactly! Why do I have to buy a gift if he can buy one for himself? And I'm not the boyfriend here.” There's only one, _one_  French toast left on the plate and he's tempted to snatch it even though he practically ate three out of the five toasts he made. 

 

Baekhyun gets the last toast, but it's unlikely that he sensed Kyungsoo's attempt to steal it since he's too busy chiding him. “You know what? You should probably find a boyfriend ASAP. When was your last relationship?”

 

“We're not talking about this.” Kyungsoo stands up from his seat, hands raised up in defeat as he decides to grab all the equipment and settle them on the other couch. When the two of them are arguing _especially_ about boyfriends or generally anything that has connection with love, it'll always end up with Baekhyun reminding him how many years he has been single and Kyungsoo just gives up. 

 

“Your last boyfriend was Yifan, that Chinese hottie! You lasted for six months. And when was that? Five years ago, you idiot!” he yells as loudly as he can, before throwing his backpack at Kyungsoo who's trying very hard not to listen and comprehend what his best friend is saying but no, it's a fact so his ears can't not refuse to understand it. 

 

But, if he is to be perfectly honest, being single after a breakup has a lot of perks. For instance, he can give advice to his friends who are currently in a relationship, which doesn't apply to Baekhyun because according to him ‘he can manage their status’. Or he can comfort those people who just came from an awful heartbreak. But the best part is, when you're single, you can live with freedom and ease. Kyungsoo found himself truly happy and dedicated with his work as a professional photographer now that there are no boys in his life. 

 

“So? Is there something wrong with being single?”

 

Baekhyun stacks the dishes and puts them in the kitchen sink. “Sweetie, trust me, I have zero problems with single people. But your case is different. First when you take shots of couples, the results are mediocre, at least to me.”

 

“You call my shots mediocre?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs. “Okay then, what's the second one?” he asks as he carefully tucks the tripod inside its leather casing. 

 

“You lack inspiration when working. I mean, you're bubbly and vibrant when you take pictures, you deserve an award for being the most energetic photographer to ever exist in our world full of kids getting pregnant at age twelve. But, seriously, I think you lack inspiration in your work. That is just my opinion.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles at this. Though, he has to admit, he's short of inspiration to do more than what he's doing right now. Back in college, when he and Yifan are still together, he got through the entire Physics class for a half a year, a subject that he tried to pass despite its difficulty, and it's all thanks to Yifan. Maybe Baekhyun has a point, maybe he just needs someone to motivate him to do greater shots in his photographs. 

 

Then again, maybe not. He has been receiving positive feedback from his clienteles, most of them saying that his shots don't disappoint and that they'll recommend him to their other peers. 

 

So far, he has a clean record. No one has ever told him how bad he took pictures or anything. For the past two years, without a boyfriend, he manages to finish his schedules and meet up with his clients promptly. There's still the devil named Baekhyun who always wants his job to be hard for him, but nonetheless, he's as lively as the sun. 

 

The possibility of him finding a boyfriend at this age and considering the type of career he chose are slim to none. Aren't boys supposed to like other boys who seem to be jobless at all? And, being workaholic is a big turnoff, right? 

 

_Merely thinking about this already gives me tiredness._

 

“Baekhyun,” he says after thirty seconds of pure silence, “I am not against the idea of me finding a Chanyeol of my own. But I think it will take a long time before I find him.”

 

The hazel brown-haired guy holds up his phone and thrusts it near Kyungsoo's face. “Well there's Grindr. Planet Romeo is good as well.”

 

Kyungsoo squints at the screen in disbelief. He's seeing tons of torso shots, hairless abs, blurred faces, and ridiculous selfies on the home screen of Baekhyun's Grindr account. That's the main reason why he doesn't use the father of all the gay dating apps as a way to find himself a date (or sex). There will be only one handsome dude out of the five hundred guys within the range of the areas nearest to their place.

 

Baekhyun's Grindr is—oh _damn_ , he still has Grindr!? _What in the actual fuck?_  

 

“Wait. You're in a relationship with Chanyeol.” He pushes the phone away from him, not bearing to see homosexual ridiculousness at its finest for another second. “Why do you still have that app on your phone? Does Chanyeol know? Oh my god, you know cheating is bad.”

 

“I'm not—look, Soo. I already put on my profile that I'm not available at this moment. I still have this for security reasons. If ever Chanyeol breaks up with me, I've got Plan B on my side,” Baekhyun says, winking at him. 

 

“So if you breakup, you'll move on by casually having sex with someone else? Wow, why am I not surprised here?”

 

Baekhyun shoves the phone back in the pocket of his ripped skinny jeans. “Let's just end this conversation and hope for the best. I wish that you'll find a boyfriend today. I'm dead serious, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, nodding. “Today's a bit early? Maybe the other day?”

 

They laugh together, the sound reverberating around the living room, before they pack their stuff up for their first client of the day. There's a beep from outside the house. It's their personal driver, Jinki, who they hired for convenience and transportation purposes. Jinki helps them carry their equipment inside the van. 

 

“Where's our first stop, sir?” Jinki asks, revving the engine to life. 

 

“Mrs. Davina's. Did you get her address?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Kyungsoo locks his seat belt. “Alright, let's go.”

 

 

 

The sun has finally set, the moon crowning the world like a beautiful star at night. Sidewalks are packed with passersby and working people going home to their families. The traffic isn't heavy, and during this time, almost all stores and restaurants are open. Up ahead is their last itinerary for the day: Transformer Club.

 

Kyungsoo keeps his eyes outside of the window, appreciating the busy streets of Seoul. It has been very tiring, his muscles are cramped, his bones are failing to function, all his energy are used up, and going to a nightclub will just make his situation worse, but he has no choice. Baekhyun will throw in a crying fit if Kyungsoo doesn't accompany him in whatever Chanyeol is telling him to attend to. 

 

He grudges this day to come. His last visit to a nightclub was still back in his college days when Yifan dragged him inside and told him to have some fun. It's his first time then. And, yeah, this would be his second time. Funny, isn't it? Uh, no. For Kyungsoo, this is the most annoying thing that has happen to him as of now. 

 

“Kyungsoo!” his friend beside him exclaims. “Have you seen my eyeliner? I cannot live without my eyeliner. That's one of the things that keeps me alive.”

 

“Oh yeah! It's right next to the big box of I couldn't care less,” Kyungsoo scoffs. 

 

“Seriously, I can't—” Baekhyun fishes through his stuff inside his pouch, some of his things falling down his feet. He stops moving and pulls up his most precious eyeliner. “Ah, here you go.”

 

A shimmery blue eye shadow, highlighted with a gray, covers his eyelids. He tilts his head from side to side to check his reflection on the mirror he's holding. Kyungsoo thinks it suits Baekhyun's diva personality: bold and fierce. With an expert and practiced hand, he applies a heavy line of liquid liner around each eye in a winged pattern. Thick penciled-in eyebrows shaped in a high arch and pointy end, gray lenses, and a light layer of pink gloss over his thin lips completes the look. Damn, son, he's rocking the makeup!

 

“Okay, holy crap. I should probably say your makeup is overboard, but it really fits you perfectly.”

 

“Really? Thank you!” Baekhyun has practiced doing his own makeup since who-knows-when, it's no wonder he's so skilled at doing this. And quite frankly, Baekhyun is much prettier than an actual lady. It's like he's supposed to be a girl in his mother's womb, but the gods decided to make him a boy, and thus, Baekhyun is born. “Is it not too much?” he runs a hand through his hair, fluffing it a little to give it some volume. 

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No. It looks good on you. But if that was on my face right now, I'll look like a motherfucking drag queen.”

 

“Wait, pause. Isn't that supposed to be better?” Baekhyun raises the mirror to his level, swiping concealer under his eyes, on his chin, and on the either sides of his forehead. He grabs a sponge and smudges the concealer to blend it with the rest of the makeup. Plopping the tube and the mirror inside the pouch, Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo, and his best friend looks even more stunning. “Good?”

 

“Great,” Kyungsoo says, giving him a thumbs up. “But, uh, we're going to celebrate Chanyeol's birthday, not _America's Next Top Model: Guys and Girls_.”

 

“Whatever.” He rolls his eyes. “Actually, you don't need any makeup on you. Your fashion choices are better than mine. I look like someone who's ready to get it on, while you, you're classic. The way you bring your clothes is enough reason for guys to fall head over heels for you, Mr. Do.” Baekhyun glances down and gasps before pulling something away from Kyungsoo's leather jacket. “Seriously? You've got this on for ten hours?”

 

Kyungsoo sees a price tag in between Baekhyun's thumb and forefinger. “Shoot! God, why did I forget to remove it?”

 

Baekhyun rolls down the window and tosses it away. “Your hair needs some style. Wait a sec.” He unzips his pouch and grabs hold of the hairspray. Gesturing Kyungsoo to come closer, he gives his hair a couple of bursts for an extra sticky hold. Once he's satisfied with Kyungsoo's messy hairdo and could be able to withstand anything, he drops the can in his pouch. He hands Kyungsoo a mirror to check himself out. 

 

As soon as Kyungsoo sees his reflection on the mirror, he just wants to jump out of the car and dive in the deep pits of the ocean. He doesn't look bad. In all actuality, he looks _badass_ , with this messy style. “Wow, I look—”

 

“Dazzling?”

 

“I don't know if that's the word I should use, but, yeah. I guess.”

 

“Hey, don't forget to bring your camera. We need to document this night.”

 

“Sure thing.” Kyungsoo reaches for the camera at the backseat and slings the camera strap around his neck. 

 

The vehicle comes to a halt. The both of them haven't realized that they're already in front of the Transformer Club. When they got out, the music from the club is loud enough for them to hear. Baekhyun scans the group of people fathered outside the club. 

 

“Hey, there's Chanyeol. Chanyeol!”

 

Said man turns around and tells his friends to wait up. He plants a kiss on Baekhyun's lips and waves a hand at Kyungsoo. “Hi Soo. Glad you can make it. I though you are so busy with work.”

 

“Um, I don't want to upset my dear friend here,” Kyungsoo says, headlocking Baekhyun. “You know me, I'm such a good, good friend, right Baek?”

 

Chanyeol chuckles and shrugs. “I noticed you're much more styled than my boy here. Sudden change of lifestyle?”

 

Baekhyun threatens to bite Kyungsoo's finger so he frees the former. “No. I styled him so he can get him some mens inside.”

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol narrows his eyes, grinning. “You're looking for a boyfriend?”

 

Baekhyun taps Kyungsoo's shoulder several times. “He's looking. Maybe one of your friends will suit his tastes.”

 

“What's your ideal type, anyway?”

 

Ideal type? He likes them boys tall, muscular or not, has that bad boy vibe or boy next door charisma, has a beautiful face, cute, whatever skin color. When he sees someone like that, his heart will practically drop on the floor. Plus points if he's a dancer. Take that boy as an inspiration to be more motivated in doing his work. And if that guy is sexy as fuck, he will—

 

“So you like boys tall, muscular or not, has that bad boy vibe or boy next door charisma, has a beautiful face, cute, whatever skin color?” Chanyeol says, with a hint of amusement. 

 

Kyungsoo mentally kicks his ass a mile away from where he currently stands. So much for thinking about the ideal type. _Me and my stupid mouth_. It's like that little filter between his thoughts and his mouth is gone. “Y-Yes.”

 

“I have a friend like that, but I believe he's inside the club already. Why don't we all go now? It's freezing in here.” Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun to a hug. “There, I feel warm now.”

 

Kyungsoo huffs. “The next thing I know, you're at the back of the club doing something.”

 

They, together with the rest Chanyeol's colleagues, fall in line before the front door leading to the interior of the club. The kids before them are still obviously in high school, and they have realistic-looking IDs that the bouncer doesn't notice the fakeness. Kyungsoo has to applaud them. Young teens these days know how to duplicate IDs to make them more genuine. Back then, Baekhyun, being the rebel guy he was, still got caught since having fake IDs takes a long time to process. They are instantly allowed inside by the bouncer, his eyes following their group until they vanished into the crowd. 

 

It's not easy to register the atmosphere of a club, much less feel the vibe that surrounds the entire place. Mainly because different hues of colors spray around the party goers, loud bass thumping from the sound system, with the DJ in front of everyone doing his best to mix and match various club bangers. Sweaty bodies sway on the dance floor, some are holding their glasses up while others try ro flirt. Then, there are some who just stay at the bar to chill and talk. 

 

Baekhyun nudges him by his waist. “Let's follow the boys.” 

 

They occupy one table that can accommodate eight persons. There are three unfamiliar faces with him, and Chanyeol may have sensed it so he breaks the ice. Standing behind the boys, he speaks up, “Okay. Let's start with introductions first. These are my best buds from high school up till now. This guy right here with the platinum blond hair is our youngest, Sehun. Then, next to him is my man Zitao. And this cutie here is Yixing. Everyone, that is Kyungsoo, my boyfriend's best friend.”

 

The three men bow. “Hello, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Nice to meet you, too.”

 

Yixing walks up and goes to the bar to get them bottles of beer and glasses. Zitao offers to help, leaving the four of them alone for a while. They come back with big smiles plastered on their faces as if the sight of beer is already worth celebrating than Chanyeol's birthday. 

 

“Jongin is out there somewhere. I can't find him,” Yixing says, sliding a shot glass to Kyungsoo. He moves aside a bit to give Chanyeol some space and allow himself to sit beside Baekhyun. 

 

Zitao uses a bottle opener to take the lid out of the beer bottle. “I bet all my money here he's already making out with someone.” He pours the dark amber liquid in to all of the glasses. 

 

Chanyeol raises his glass up, encouraging others to raise theirs as well. “Guys, this is my twenty-fourth birthday and I don't want this to sound corny, but I'm just blessed that I'm with the best guys, the best boyfriend, and the best best friend in town. To me and to all the virus he has spread out, cheers!” He lowers down his arm and clinks glasses with his friends, before taking a quick swig of the alcoholic drink. 

 

Kyungsoo stares at the liquid for a few beats before closing his eyes tightly and drinking the beer in one shot, the taste bitter in the taste buds, and it stings in his throat that he has to cough with a hand on his chest. He wonders why people like drinking beer despite its bitterness.

 

“Uh, I really don't like beer. I prefer vodka or champagne. Do they have some here?” he asks, facial features still in contortion from the drink he just tasted. 

 

Zitao nods, pointing somewhere in the south. “They don't have some. They have a lot. You might find your lucky man there, if luck is on your side tonight.”

 

“Thank you,” he croaks, throat itching because of the beer. The bar is somewhat close, though he has to squeeze his body through the throng of people before he can even get to the bar. It is bigger than the one he saw from his last club visit with his then-boyfriend, and truth be told, it has a lot of bottles of champagne, wine, vodka, tequila, and so much more in stock. This is pure bliss. 

 

Sitting on a stool, he orders a glass of champagne. The bartender is his type, and he sure is cute, but he looks so young to be an adult. Maybe he's seventeen? Eighteen? MINHO, the name tag pinned on the right side of his uniform reads. Minho passes the glass filled with red in it and moves on with another customer. This time, there's a pink blush forming on the bartender's cheeks. He kills his own curiosity and instead he tries to enjoy his drink. 

 

“One glass of vodka, please,” the stranger beside him says, his voice slightly lower than Kyungsoo's but certainly higher than Chanyeol's. “Thanks.”

 

He diverts his attention to the crowd jumping around the dance floor. The girls look pretty good-looking but rheir makeup, hairstyle, and clothes are already ruined he can tell they'll be getting some tonight. The boys are more incredulous, frankly, because they're dancing like robots while trying to impress the ladies. The only way they can show off to them, or to him if ever, is if they look, smell, and talk _real_ good. 

 

Curiosity comes back from the grave and eats him up alive. He turns to his side to look at the stranger's face next to him. Whatever that Minho guy is blushing on must be gorgeous. 

 

Truth be told. The man doesn't just scream gorgeous. No, no. He screams _porn_ , _sex_ , and other indecent words that perfectly describe how _damn fine_ he is. When said man locks his eyes to him, Kyungsoo can clearly see the flawless attributes and proportions of his face. His eyes are dark and expressive, his gaze matching that of a lion. It shows hunger. Full and plump lips are begging to be kissee. And his chiseled jawline can grate cheese. Ideal type? Put a big check on it. 

 

_Fuck. Now I'm so turned on._

 

His steady look is soon replaced by a suspicious glint in his irises. Then he flashes a smirk, before placing the rim of his glass near his lips and drink, still staring at him. At his face. At his soul. 

 

“Hi, you seem to be immersed in me.”

 

Kyungsoo swallows hard. Oh my God he noticed. _How can he not? I'm so fucking obvious_. “Uh, yeah, coz I. . .  I, uh. . . I like your clothes. I've seen something like that similar to the ones in the mall.” Nice going, Kyungsoo. 

 

“Oh really?” Jongin quirks his lips up, situating his glass next to Kyungsoo's. “Well, we have to contact the authorities.”

 

“What?” Authorities? “Why do we need to call them?”

 

The stranger shrugs. “This is exclusively made by Giorgio Armani for me. If there's something similar to this outside, someone breached the GA HQ and stole the design.”

 

His eyes widen at the new information he has acquired. Giorgio Armani is a world-renowned fashion designer. So this man is rich? Amazing. “Uh, I was just joking. I meam your clothes are great—amazingly stunning and. . . ” he pauses, not wanting to speak out more stupid words. 

 

“I know. And I'm just joking when I said this is made by Giorgio Armani. I just borrowed this from a friend.”

 

Ouch. Even small lies can hurt. “Oh. Okay. Sorry.”

 

The man smiles before holding out a hand for Kyungsoo to shake. It's big, and can slap his ass till it— “ What's your name?”

 

“Why?” he replies after gaining composure from all this excessive pervertedness he has in him at that exact moment. 

 

“Can I call you mine?”

 

Blood rushes to Kyungsoo's cheeks, turning his face tomato red. This isn't legal. Jongin needs to be imprisoned. Saying pick-up lines is so sappy, but Jongin says it in a cool and professional way. 

 

“I'm Jongin.” Abruptly, the name clicks. It definitely rings a bell.

 

 “Jongin? Are you, by any chance, Chanyeol's friend?”

 

“Yeah.” Jongin's grin widens. “How do you know him?”

 

Kyungsoo rests his hands over his lap. “My best friend's boyfriend is Chanyeol.”

 

“Baekhyun is your best friend?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Jongin gulps his vodka and orders two more shots. “What a small world we both live.”

 

“Why don't you go there? They're expecting you to come.”

 

Jongin peers behind his shoulder and sees Chanyeol and his gang having fun drinking and talking with each other. He waves his hand dismissively. “They're enjoying themselves already. I don't want to disturb the mood. You? You still want to go back there?”

 

Is this guy testing him of he will say yes or no to his irresistible charms? This is quite entertaining. Their flirting isn't even flirting, it just comes naturally. “I'd rather be here. In my opinion, I think I'm better off without them for a while. A small chat is more than fine with me.”

 

There's that grin again that has his heart flutter and stomach flip. Kyungsoo's so interested in this guy it doesn't bother if they'll talk for hours and hours. Somehow, Jongin looks sexy and innocent at the same time. Is that normal with guys these days? 

 

“What's with the camera? You a photographer or something?”

 

Kyungsoo snaps out of his musings and looks down at his camera. Things happen in just a blink of an eye that he even forgot the existence of his most valuable object in his life. “Oh, yeah. I work as a photographer. Fashion, outdoor, indoor, whatever it is. It sort of started out simply as a hobby until it became a career I wanted to pursue. Now here I am, holding a camera wherever I go.” He turns his camera on and places the viewfinder close to his eye. Jongin is ordering a drink when he presses the shutter button. (Luckily, there's no flash.) He reviews his shot on the LCD monitor and his stomach does a cartwheels this time. “Holy cow.”

 

“What?”

 

“You look so sexy, and handsome, and very delicious in this shot. Oh my god, you're so—” Kyungsoo cuts himself off as soon as realization dawns to him, “Shit! I'm so sorry!”

 

Jongin lets out a lighthearted chuckle. “You're so awkwardly cute.” 

 

Cute? Did someone just call him cute? Did Jongin just call him cute? “T-Thanks.”

 

“Can I see the picture?”

 

Kyungsoo nods, his ability to speak momentarily malfunctioning. Jongin leans over to look at his shot as Kyungsoo tries very hard not to touch any part of Jongin's body. They're dangerously close that it's hard to catch air anymore. When Jongin shifts back to his seat, Kyungsoo heaves a sigh. 

 

“You're amazing! I mean, that's candid, but I look gorgeous there. Do you think I'll pass if I work as a model?”

 

The smaller man wants to say ‘fuck yeah, of course!’ bit that's just showing how eager he is to take things with Jongin to the next level. So he rather goes with this, “You will. You even look like a model without doing anything.”

 

“I'm flattered.”

 

Kyungsoo feels his phone vibrate in the back pocket of his pants. “Hold up.” He unlocks his phone and tje notification box tells him Baekhyun sent one new message. Opening it up, he takes a quick glance at Jongin who's ordering another glass. 

 

_**Bitch! You're with Jongin! We're over here theorizing what will happen to the two of you tonight. And our theory states that when one of you makes a move, the other will surrender immediately and then, you know what happens next! Playtime on the bed. The question is, who will make the first move? Is it gonna be you, or him? Ooh, I like where this is going. Good luck! :*** _

 

It irks Kyungsoo that Baekhyun uses proper grammar and punctuation in text messages. He can still hear his voice screaming in his ears whenever he sends him a text message. His language and punctuation are always on point. 

 

 _Who will make the first move?_ Definitely not Kyungsoo. He's an awkward duckling who'll constantly utter incomprehensible and only ridiculous stuff will come out of his mouth and it's all brought to him by his messed up head and broken tongue. Jongin should and must take the initiative first. 

 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin mumbles, placing a hand on Kyungsoo's thigh. It's happening, it's happening, it's happening. “You look so tense. Loosen up a bit. You wamna dance? Or you prefer making out with me?”

 

Kyungsoo's heart, mind, intestines, and soul don't just drop on the floor, no, they're buried deep down the fiery pits of warm desire. Damn, this is going to go somewhere. “Uh, I don't know,” he squeaks. He stares at Jongin's lips as he wets it with a swipe of his tongue. 

 

Leaning closer to Kyungsoo, he whispers, “If you ask me,” he rubs a thumb over Kyungsoo's lips to tease him, “I will just make out.”

 

As his breath quivers softly, Jongin's hand starts rubbing on his shoulder. Jongin's fingers grip his shoulder, pulling his face closer to the smaller man. 

 

There's the strange control and authority on Jongin but also that care and tender. Kyungsoo closes his eyes tightly. _Oh my god, Kyungsoo. You must be a bad kisser. Stop the kiss and pull away from him already!_

 

The protests die in his throat. They are the only two people in the bar right now and as Jongin closes his eyes, leaning in towards Kyungsoo, the doubts that has swelled in his stomach disappear. All he wants is to feel Jongin's lips touch his. When the kiss is there, it sends an unexplainable passion running through Kyungsoo's entire body. It starts at his lips before the feeling shoots deep into his body's core. 

 

Returning someone's kiss for the first time in what feels like ages, Kyungsoo pushes himself forwards, feeling his full, heart-shaped lips crash against Jongin's dryness. He shouldn’t have given himself to this treatment at all and he doesn't know why he does but in that exact moment, it is all he wants. It is all he needs. 

 

“Jongin,” he breathes after breaking the kiss, ready to shout his protests but they once again melt in his tongue.

 

“I like you, Kyungsoo. When I first saw you walking in here. I knew we would connect,” Jongin whispers, their lips slightly touching, eyes tightly shut. 

 

“I. . . no, I mean—”

 

“Don't resist me, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo isn't going to lie that he has kissed guys before, Jongin, but not in this intimate way. Not even Yifan can beat this one. Those kisses are results of him being drunk in frat parties, results of men not being able to talk about them in the dawn of light and only do kisses because of pure curiosity. They weren't meaningful, until Yifan. Until this. Jongin's kiss takes him into a new dimension he never got the chance to explore. 

 

“I-I-,” 

 

“Don’t,” Jongin cuts him again with his another kiss. 

 

It is even more electric the second time and the dubiety gone with the wind. This time the the tenderness is replaced by warm desire, leaving the two of them to truly explore each other. The grip on his shoulder tightens, his fingers digging through the shirt into his flesh. He wants to touch Jongin in return but his arms are on his lap, unable to move themselves. 

 

Jongin's tongue swirl against his, tasting of vodka and something else sweet. 

 

“This is happening.”

 

“Can't believe you're kissing the hottest guy you've ever seen?”

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo shakes his head vigorously. “No, I can't believe that I'm feeling this again. There are butterflies in my stomach again.”

 

Jongin smirks. “Let's take things to a whole new level, shall we?”

 

Kyungsoo looks up at his friends who are apparently watching them from their table. Baekhyun gives him two thumbs up and motions him to go with the flow. “Sure. We shall,” he answers. And not too long enough, he's being dragged outside of the club and into Jongin's car.

 

 

 

They arrive at Jongin's apartment ten minutes later. Jongin is not the type of guy who will kiss someone up the stairs and make out while fiddling with the passcode of his unit. From Kyungsoo's perspective, Jongin is a tender beast. Not thay aggressive but will really make you feel good in bed. 

 

“Touch me, Kyungsoo,” Jongin breathes in his ear when the both of them are finally on his bed. 

 

Kyungsoo reaches out for Jongin's cock and strokes it through the fabric of his pants, covering his mouth with his lips. Jongin is rock hard against his palm, he can feel the quickened pulse rate through the thick veins. Jongin grabs the back of Kyungsoo's head, tightening the grip on his hair, before giving it a harsh tug, sending blasts of pain across his scalp as Jongin dominates their kiss. Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Jongin is merciless, fucking Kyungsoo's mouth with his tasteful tongue. It won't be a surprise if Jongin comes from this. But Kyungsoo doesn't want things to just end here. He's not here for masturbation. He's here to taste Jongin. 

 

He unbuttons Jongin's shirt and pulls them up his head before tossing them on the ground. He slowly pushes Jongin down the bed until his back is laying flat on the mattresses. He reaches out and undoes Jongin's pants, trying his best to spring his cock free and remove the clothing down to his legs. Once his dick is in full view, Kyungsoo moves down steadily to his body, licking Jongin's pecs, then trails from his navel to his groin, while Jongin's cock is still in his hand.

 

Kyungsoo goes up to kiss Jongin's lips once more, and licks a path from his chin down to his Adam's apple. The deep groan he makes while Kyungsoo is busy sulking Jongin's neck sends vibrations that he feels not just his tongue, but also in his dick as well.

 

Jongin socks in a sharp intake of breath when Kyungsoo places a soft  kiss on the head of his dick, and he gets a harsher sound when he licks at his slit. Fucking shit, he tastes bitter and musky. Kyungsoo slowly sucks the raging head deep into his mouth, tongue swirling as he pushes his jeans down his feet and lets them fall on the tiled floors. 

 

“Oh god, feels so fucking good,” Jongin moans. 

 

Kyungsoo glances up to see Jongin looking down at him, his swollen lips parted. He pulls out his mouth near the tip of his cock before speaking. “You have a big package.” He swipes his tongue along the shaft, tracing the veins of his dick. “Seven inches.” He licks again, his warm breath against the head causing Jongin to shudder in delight. 

 

He takes him in, deeper this time until it hits the back of his throat and swalllows. He's been immune to gag reflexes after sucking on long popsicle ice creams for a long time. 

 

Kyungsoo can sense Jongin's shock. He isn't expecting that Kyungsoo will actually deepthroat him. The strangled noise Jongin is making echoes around the space of the room. “Oh my fucking god! Oh shit.”

 

Kyungsoo loves to give head and it's his forte when it comes to pleasuring someone. Judging Jongin's reaction, he seems to never habe anyone performing proper blowjob on him. Kyungsoo's cock is aching in his tight pants, so he unzips his fly and strokes himself. He bobs his head, taking him deep, then back up till just the head was past his lips, then slowly down the entire length.

 

“Shit, shit, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo can tell that Jongin is close. As he continues to suck on the long manhood in his mouth, he increases the pace of his hand pumping hard on Jongin's dick, desperate to give Jongin the best blowjob he can offer. 

 

His other hand goes down to Jongin's balls, tugging and massaging it in a way that has Jongin squirming in the bed, a harsh cry coming out of his lips. He fists Kyungsoo's auburn hair, and he goes wild beneath him, squirming and thrusting, seizing his hair in his fist.

 

“I'm going to come,” Jongin warns, his muscles tensing. “Oh fuck, fuck, gonna come in your mouth. . . ”

 

The first burst of hot cream hit his throat, the taste bitter but sweet. He manages to swallow the thick come relentlessly, and a few more strokes on his own cock, he breathes through his nose while his mouth is still on Jongin's throbbing dick, before he's shooting his come all over Jongin's legs and his fingers, some even staining the sheets of the bed. 

 

Jongin's body collapses, his cock slowly softening and only then does he slip it out of his mouth. The aching grip on his hair loosens, then drops beside him. 

 

Kyungsoo presses his thumb on the small drop of cum from the corner of his mouth and crawls up the bed to lie next to him. Jongin glances sideways, their eyes locking with each other. The tan man cups his cheeks and collides their lips together for another kiss, a passionate one, before Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo and let the latter lean his forehead against his bare chest. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo flutters his eyes, and even though his vision is blurry, he can see four figures roaming around the room. One even walks up to him. 

 

“Guys, guys, I think Kyungsoo's awake,” a voice says. Three people then stand beside him. “They didn't have sex. It's just a blowjob because if it's sex then Kyungsoo won't be wearing that shirt right now. They both be naked.”

 

Oh shit, it's Baekhyun and company. 

 

He scrambles up the bed and pulls the blanket closer to his chest. Rubbing his eyes to clarify his sight, he throws the four uninvited people a wary look. _Jongin's room is password-protected right? How the hell did they get here?_

“I know the passcode just in case you'd ask,” Chanyeol says as if he just read his mind. 

 

His ability to speak is nowhere to be found as of this moment. _I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. My mouth will smell come if I speak._

 

“Get up and brush your teeth. I can still see come on your bottom lip.”

 

_What the fuck Chanyeol? What the fuck?_

 

 

 

What;s going on between him and Jongin is still a mystery. Who knows? Maybe they're just plainly friends with benefits.

 

Kyungsoo is surprised when Jongin is the one who invites him over to at his house this weekend. Usually, it is Kyungsoo who will invite Jongin to swing by and watch a movie or two. It takes him a minute before it registers in his mind. He doesn't expect that his plans will be turned around, but this is progress, isn't it? 

 

He accepts Jongin's invitation, of course with Baekhyun's consultation on what he must do when he gets there. (“Remember to act innocent and natural, but don't forget to make a few moves. But, I think it won't look good on you if you follow moi. So just think of whatever that makes you look sexy and irresistible, maybe Jongin will give in. However, as your friend, I doubt it. I'll be supporting you, nonetheless.”)

 

Baekhyun has given him tips on how to dress up like a guy who's going to hook up with someone. According to him, there's a fashion line called _The I Want You Collection_ , which is also a thing Baekhyun made up for his own sake. He has no clue how Baekhyun is doing this, but he's lucky he has a ridiculously genius mind. He told him to wear comfortable, dark-colored clothes—V-necked shirt and tight jeans are preferable and will give someone who wears the ensemble a 99.9 percent chance of getting the guy—that are easy to take off if ever they feel _hungry_  for each other. 

 

Jongin gave him his address the other day. Kyungsoo has already called _Uber_. As he waits for the _Uber_  driver to show up, Kyungsoo is trying to resist the urge to go back inside and brush his teeth ten times, shower his body with perfume, and style his hair to make him look more manly. 

 

The car pulls up and he heaves a sigh. He spends the fifteen-minute car journey happily chatting with the driver. Making small talk is always something he's good at, a talent he's proud of, and it helps to lighten up the mood. 

 

Suddenly, he remembers the time he came out to his parents for the first time in the most casual way possible. 

 

Six years ago, when he was still in junior high, he and his family were on the way to Jeju Island to grant his older brother's, Seungsoo, wish to snap pictures there and show it to his friends. Inside the car, he changed the music from Maroon 5 to Beyoncé, Taylor Swift, Britney Spears, Miley Cyrus, Girls' Generation, and almost all the female artists this generation knows. He earned confused stares from his parents and Seungsoo and he decided to give them a hint. He sang along the lyrics. They still didn't get it. He tried another method: casual talk. 

 

“Mom, I'm gay,” as simple as that.

 

His parents gasped, and he heard their applause and something like ‘I'm so proud of our son,’ ‘He's just so cute!’ and ‘He's much cuter when he's gay.’ Kyungsoo was shocked that his family was supportive of his sexuality, and he didn't have to worry about the our-son-is-gay panic mode. 

 

The cab arrives at the desired destination. Before be can even step out of the vehicle, he can already see the grandiose exterior of Jongin's house. House? Nah. More like a mansion. 

 

Giving the driver the fare and additional tip, he climbs down, heart hammering against his chest. The view is even more breathtaking now that he can see it definitely. Jongin doesn't live alone, it seems. No one would own a house this big and not have any companions with him. There's just no way. Even if he becomes a millionaire and wins a house and lot, he'll ask Baekhyun to live with him. 

 

Though, for whatever reason, when he knocks on the door, Jongin opens the glass doors for him and there's no sign of anyone inside. 

 

“Do you live alone?” is the first question he asks Jongin.

 

Jongin nods, his hazel brown hair covering his forehead. “Yeah, for two months. My parents are travelling around the world because they're engineers, and they're big time engineers. They are currently building a bridge in Dubai, then a a calamity-proof stadium in England, and a house in London,” he overshares. Realizing this, he chuckles, albeit demurely. “I apologize. Do I talk too much?”

 

_Why the hell is he so cute and damn sexy at the same time?_

 

Getting a grip from his giddiness, Kyungsoo beams up at Jongin and shakes his head. “No, it's fine. I just thought that no one would ever live in a mansion alone. I've watched a lot of K-dramas. They are to blame.”

 

“I'm sick of all the K-dramas lately. Not saying they're lame, but the formula is repetitive, the only difference will be the plot and twists. I prefer movies. Want to watch one?”

 

“Sure,” Kyungsoo says, following Jongin to the guest room.

 

It's nice that Jongin is comfortable and not awkward that he, the most awkward person one will ever meet, feels easy talking to him. He can tell that Jongin is receiving a lot of guests before that Kyungsoo is no biggie. 

 

He settles his bag on coffee table and watches Jongin slide down the screen. Jongin opens his laptop and connects the projector to it. He wants to help but it seems that Jongin knows what to do already, unlike him who, in all honesty, doesn't know how to use projectors. Fine, judge him, throw rocks at him. 

 

“Wait, before anything else, what do you want? Coffee, tea, juice, water? Wafer, potato chips, chocolates?”

 

“Water and potato chips.”

 

Jongin wiggles his eyebrows. “Ooh, a vegetarian.”

 

“Not really.”

 

He's glad that Jongin is making their first bonding moment as officially friends easy. It's Jongin breaking the ice and keeping the pace on moving. Basically, Jongin is the director and Kyungsoo is the actor. 

 

Jongin comes back holding a bowl of chips, two glasses, and a pitcher of iced water. Kyungsoo offers to help, getting the two glasses that are dangerously going to shatter to pieces if Jongin takes another step. When they're done, Jongin goes back to his laptop, before turning to Kyungsoo. 

 

“Have you heard of Five Senses of Eros?”

 

Kyungsoo almost spits the water he's been drinking all over Jongin's face and the laptop screen as well, but he manages to hold the surprise in his face. _Damn_ , does Jongin know he's planning on getting him to bed? Or did Baekhyun's big mouth reached Jongin's ears before he even arrived? Because Five Senses of Eros isn't a movie two people should watch. Why? It's full of bed scenes that are quite. . . provocative.

 

But, wait? Jongin doesn't know this? Hasn't he watched it? That's unbelievable. He can play games with Jongin and he's very up to it. His acting skills are convincing after two years of taking acting classes back in high school.  

 

“No. Have you?”

 

Jongin turns around to face his laptop. “Uh, nope. That's why I'm asking.”

 

He's not buying it. “Really? You don't know?”

 

“I mean, my friends told me this is an amazing movie, but that's all. I saw the poster when I downloaded it on torrent, and I can sense it's romance.”

 

So Jongin doesn't really know anything about the movie? Just amazing? Now this is getting interesting. Kyungsoo puts on an innocent face and shrugs. “Well, let's just watch it. I go for amazing stuff, you know?”

 

“Me, too.”

 

Kyungsoo's lungs stop functioning and the gears of his brain just lost its mechanism. He needs more time to process what will happen as soon as the movie passes the five or ten minute mark. He's going to watch an erotic, soft porn movie with Jongin. It's going to be hella awkward. The pungent smell of awkwardness is just around the corner, ready to linger in the room. 

 

Jongin sits beside Kyungsoo, dangerously close, as their thighs and arms brush together. And, for the love of the gods above, Jongin smells so good he will lay his head down that broad chest if it's legal. If only. 

 

The movie starts slow—Kyungsoo would know that since he's already watched it three times with Baekhyun, with Seungsoo, and alone—until the first scene of the movie anthology flashes on the screen, making Kyungsoo queasy. Jongin, on the other hand, looks unfazed as if there's nothing wrong with this, nothing wrong with being too close for comfort while watching an erotic scene happening on the screen. 

 

Yup, there is absolutely nothing wrong with this. 

 

Kyungsoo's already semi-hard in his tight pants that he crosses his legs to hide the discomfort. And while he's struggling to suppress his sexual desires, Jongin's just sitting comfortably, scrutinizing the scene as if he's trying to figure out the flaws. His eyes travel down Jongin's crotch area, and he's hard. Prying his eyes away as quickly as possible, he fixes his eyes on the movie though it doesn't help him, even aggravating his situation.

 

The next story unfolds, and it starts off pretty fast. There are noises and humping noises already. Kyungsoo needs some air. Right now. He needs it. But he can't if Jongin suddenly links an arm around his and now he doesn't know if he wants to let go. 

 

“Wow. This is really softcore.” Jongin looks at Kyungsoo, their gazes meeting, and there's a suspicious glint in his eyes. “I like it.”

 

“Oh, really?” Kyungsoo manages to say, but really, his mind is too scrambled up to form a comprehensible sentence.

 

Jongin's eyes trail down his pants. “You have a boner. I didn't expect you to be so turned on with this movie. It's not even hardcore.”

 

This is so embarrassing. Humiliating. Appalling. To the extent that he just wants to jump off the window, never to be seen again. He needs to breathe. Right now. He needs space and get some air. But when Jongin links an arm around his, Kyungsoo knows he can't. 

 

“Uh. . . ”

 

“I'm just kidding, Kyungsoo,” Jongin says, before cupping Kyungsoo's face, “But you look so flustered. Extremely flustered. Do you have an allergy or something? Are you allergic with the potato chips?”

 

Kyungsoo laughs at this. What is this guy thinking? One minute he's making Kyungsoo jittery, the next he's back to being the friendly one again. He slaps Jongin's arm, grabs a fistful of chips, then shoving it all in his mouth, earning an astonished look from the taller man. 

 

“Not allergic!”

 

Jongin watches him chew for a moment before chuckling, throwing an arm over Kyungsoo's shoulder and pulling him closer, much to the latter's bewilderment. Jeez, this is so much to take. He stares at Jongin's eyes, though he's not looking, then to his nose, to his lips, to the chiseled jawline, to the prominent collarbones. Oh shit. He doesn't need air right now. He needs an oxygen tank, maybe two. 

 

The movie goes by as quickly as they finish the potato chips off of the bowl, not giving mercy to one single chip. They don't even watch the movie anymore, Kyungsoo doesn't even notice Song Joongki's handsome face, because halfway through the film they're chattering about random stuff such as what their favorite animes are, which boy or girl group do they follow, favorite movies, television shows, and other stuff that good friends talk about. In short, the ‘getting-to-know-each-other’ friendship phase.

 

“How about this, much personal talk. How often do you watch porn?” 

 

Kyungsoo snorts. It isn't a problem anymore if Jongin asks this because he feels a bit too comfortable. “Me? Look, the last time I watched porn was, like, two weeks ago. But, usually, thrice a week.”

 

Jongin playfully pushes him. “Come on, don't lie.”

 

“Okay fine. Twice a day everyday.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “You? How often do you watch? And, how often do you jerk off, regardless if you watch porn or not?”

 

“Hm,” he pauses, looking up the ceiling then at the laptop that's left open. The credits are already rolling without the both of them even noticing. “Thrice a day? But not everyday. Every other day. And I don't jerk off to them because I can have real fucks.”

 

A lump forms in Kyungsoo's throat that he tries to swallow down but it doesn't budge. He doesn't know if he's supposed to be happy that Jongin is also a horn dog, or upset because Jongin's sex life is much more active than his. He grabs the glass and fills it up again, the ice making clanking noises. He drinks up to cool down his system, almost choking on a chunk of ice but manages to gulp it. 

 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Kyungsoo jumps up from his seat and shakes his head vigorously, settling the glass on the table. “No, no! Don't sweat it.” He realizes he doesn't even follow it with a ‘I'm just kidding, Kyungsoo.’ No. That's what he's dreading. 

 

“I'm just kidding, dude!” Jongin headlocks him and ruffles Kyungsoo's auburn hair. “You're so tense.”

 

Kyungsoo pulls away from his grip, finally able to breathe properly. Wow, that actually feels so good that he's just joking. But, is he really? “I am. I'm inexperienced, Jongin. How can I gain experience?” he blurts out, and catching on what a horrible mistake he has made, claps his hand on his mouth. 

 

 _What the fuck, Kyungsoo! You practically asked him to have sex with you!_  

 

There's a strange luster in the man's eyes that he can't decipher. Unlike other people he has met, Jongin is kinda hard to read. “You want experience?”

 

If Baekhyun's here, he would probably say, “Yes, of course. Give it to me, I'll surrender to you. Let's enjoy this night together.” But Kyungsoo's not Baekhyun, so he just squeaks. “Uh, I mean—” another squeak “I'm not suggesting anything, it's just that, you know—” squeak “whatever. Yeah.”

 

Kyungsoo wants to hit his head so hard with the glass pitcher on the table until he feels the warm red liquid dripping down his face. He's stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Idiot. 

 

“Oh, you're suggesting?” There's that equivocal tone in the way he speaks again. Jongin is playing games again on him, that's for sure. “Are you suggesting anything?”

 

“No—”

 

“I think you are,” Jongin says, leaning closer to his face. And now he's an inch away before their noses touch, and at least an inch and a half before their lips brush. But he's still convincing himself that it's just part of Jongin's playtime and this doesn't mean something.

 

“What? I don't know. Am I?” The back of his mind says, of course, you are suggesting. Even though you said it accidentally, those words came out of your mouth as if you're desperate for experience. Now find an escape route and tie a noose around your neck and hang yourself in public. 

 

Jongin places a hand on his shoulder and pushes him further down. And all of this is still a game in Kyungsoo's eyes. 

 

“Don't play games on me, Jongin,” Kyungsoo mumbles, swallowing hard, blood creeping up his cheeks and turning his face tomato red. “Please.”

 

Jongin leans over to his ear, whispering, “Who says I am playing games with you?”

 

He shouldn't have agreed swinging by Jongin's house. He knows he couldn't do what Baekhyun has told him to do while staying. They are so close, their eyes locked in a strange and silent gaze. He justifies his stupidity by telling himself that it's just the water or the potato chips that is causing him to malfunction. 

 

As his breath quivers softly, Jongin's hand starts rubbing on his shoulder. Jongin's fingers grip his shoulder, pulling his face closer to the smaller man below him. 

 

There's the strange control and authority on Jongin but also that care and tender. Kyungsoo closes his eyes tightly. _Oh my god, Kyungsoo. Just pull away from him already!_

 

The protests die in his throat. They are the only two people in the house right now and as Jongin closes his eyes, leaning in towards Kyungsoo, the doubts that has swelled in his stomach disappear. All he wants is to feel Jongin's lips touch his. When the kiss is there, it sends an unexplainable passion running through Kyungsoo's entire body. It starts at his lips before the feeling shoots deep into his body's core. 

 

Returning someone's kiss for the first time in what feels like ages, Kyungsoo pushes himself forwards, feeling his full, heart-shaped lips crash against Jongin’s dryness. He shouldn’t have given himself to this treatment at all and he doesn't know why he does but in that exact moment, it is all he wants. It is all he needs. 

 

“Jongin,” he breathes after breaking the kiss, ready to shout his protests but they once again melt in his tongue.

 

“I like you, Kyungsoo. Since our first interaction,” Jongin whispers, their lips slightly touching, eyes tightly shut. 

 

“I. . . no, I mean—”

 

“Don't resist me, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo isn't going to lie that he has kissed guys before Jongin, but not in this intimate way. Those kisses are results of him being drunk, results of men not being able to talk about them in the dawn of light and only do kisses because of pure curiosity. They weren't meaningful, until Jongin. This kiss. 

 

“I-I-,” 

 

“Don’t,” Jongin cuts him again with his another kiss. 

 

It is even more electric the second time and the dubiety gone with the wind. This time the the tenderness is replaced by warm desire, leaving the two of them to truly explore each other. The grip on his shoulder tightens, his fingers digging through the shirt into his flesh. He wants to touch Jongin in return but his arms are on his stomach, unable to move themselves. 

 

Jongin's tongue swirl against his, tasting of mint and the seasoning of potato chips they have just eaten. 

 

“This is happening.”

 

“Can't believe you're kissing the hottest guy you've ever seen?”

 

Kyungsoo squints, before raising his eyebrows. “Hottest? I think not.”

 

“Whatever.” Jongin looks down at their crotches. They're hard. “But, I should tell you this. When I'm serious with someone, I don't have sex with them first.”

 

_Oh, Baekhyun. Not all gay men are like you. Suck on that while you're trying to seduce Sehun and fail to do so._

“Well, a certain friend told me that it's how gay dating works. You have sex first before stepping a little further intona relationship. Hearing from you that you don't do that is such a relief.”

 

Jongin pouts. “I don't know if I am supposed to be glad or upset?”

 

“Be glad.” Kyungsoo lifts his upper body to plant a kiss on Jongin's lips. “You're about to date the cutest guy you've ever seen.”

 

“Oh really? I think Baekhyun is cute.” When he earns a glare from the man beneath him, he grins. “But you're cuter. Much better?”

 

“Much better.”

 

 

 

His relationship with Jongin is already clear. After seven months of dating it's all defined now. They are going out to the cinemas, going on double dates with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, washing the dishes for him, having occasional sex at night (yeah, finally, they had sex for real), cooking food together, playing video games together, Jongin helping Kyungsoo during photoshoots, telling him more pick-up lines, and many more. 

 

“We're boyfriends.”

 

“We are.”

 

 

 

Kyungsoo comes back to his shared house with Baekhyun after watching the holiday marathon of all the six _Star Wars_ films with Jongin. He's thankful Baekhyun's parents are wealthy enough to buy him the entire home, but still, they already consider Kyungsoo's parents as their own family so they treat Kyungsoo as their own son as well. Having no problems on where to live is another gift he got after high school. 

 

“Where's your Chanyeol?” 

 

“He's busy with office work.”

 

It's not just Baekhyun waiting, apparently. It's Yixing, Zitao, Yifan, Sehun, and—wait, who's sitting beside Sehun? And wait, Yifan!? 

 

_Wu Yifan? What the fuck is he doing here?_

 

He throws Baekhyun a ‘what the heck’ look before gluing his ass on the couch, sitting beside his best friend who is paler than usual. Touching his back, he mouths him ‘What happened here? Am I missing something major?’

 

Baekhyun leans to his ear, covering it with a hand and whispers, “That's Luhan, a Chinese national but he knows Korea. And. . . ah fuck, he's Zitao's lover.”

 

Kyungsoo is surprised. He looks at the said couple, and god forbid he strangles Baekhyun until he loses his breath. Zitao looks _so_ happy with Yifan while they're playing what seems to be Clash of Clans on their smartphones. They are too cuddly and sweet that Kyungsoo wants to throw up. Meanwhile, Baekhyun wants to spill all the tears and possibly fill a bucket. 

 

“Why the fuck is he here, then?” he asks Baekhyun through gritted teeth, waving a hand at Yifan as confidently as possible and his boyfriend. He has to admit, they look good with each other. Yifan looks manly and mature, and he's guessing Zitao is younger—then Sehun calls him hyung and that confirms it—but he has an exotic look. A perfect match. A match made out of heaven. And he knows very well his world has exploded. 

 

Baekhyun tries his hardest to smile at the two when they occasionally glance at them. “I invited them here so I won't be alone. I told them you're out eating something class with your Jongin.”

 

“If only you knew how _class_ our food was. Popcorn and soda. It's class, isn't it?”

 

Baekhyun blows air into his cheeks to prevent himself from bursting out in laughter.

 

“Yeah, fine, he's _my_ Jongin. And then what, you invited Yifan, too?” Kyungsoo hunches his head back, an attempt at double chin in view.

 

“I only called Zitao but he said he's also tagging his boyfriend along so I said fine. Not like I knew he had a boyfriend. Not like I knew his boyfriend is Yifan,” he defends, widening his eyes at Kyungsoo just to emphasize that he doesn't know a thing at all. “And why the hell are we talking about your ex? We need to talk about you and Yifan. We've been waiting for you here all day so you can dish.”

 

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “Okay, so you invited them over to accompany you _and_ wait for me to come home and tell them what happened between me and Jongin?” He tones his voice down. “What are you trying to do Baekhyun?”

 

“Make this thing very awkward.” Baekhyun winks. “Did something happen? Did you have sex?” he asks, audible enough for everyone in the living area to hear. 

 

“Baek!”

 

“Seriously, did you two do it?” Baekhyun playfully nudges him by the waist, furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, then exhales everything. He wants to strangle Baekhyun. But what is there to lose? “Nope, but—hey, listen to me—we kissed. It was the most romantic kiss I've had since Hyunsik back in eighth grade.”

 

Hyunsik was Kyungsoo's best friend, but he had to go to Paris and continue his studies there. Then Baekhyun came ans the rest is history. 

 

His guests and Baekhyun yells ‘way to go’ and ‘that's great’. Sehun and Zitao aren't still kinda close to his heart, but someday in the future, maybe he'll get to have an in-depth and closer look at them. Yixing is not his type of friend, but maybe he can work it out. Yifan, uh, is it weird that he still has a soft spot for his ex? He's prim and proper and all, just like Jongin. 

 

Baekhyun waves his hands around, shutting everyone's mouths. “Wait, wait. You're already telling us the juicy part! You spoiled it already! We wanna know what you did before that.”

 

Kyungsoo leans against the foamy backrest and crosses his arms on his chest. “We watched Five Sense of Eros—”

 

“No, shit!” Sehun almost spills the coffee he's drinking. Baekhyun and Yixing, on one hand, are dumbfounded, their eyes wide open. Zitao and Yifan's mouths are shut. 

 

“Yup. That's where it kinda started,” Kyungsoo says. “But we got to the kiss when I said something really suggestive. And I quote, ‘How can I gain experience?’”

 

Baekhyun has to hold a fist in front of his mouth to stifle his laughter. “And then?”

 

“Contrary to your belief, it was him who made the first move. He pushed me down the couch and without warning, he kissed me and we are exclusively and happily dating for nine months.” Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun and the others. “Happy?”

 

Yifan raises a hand. “Um, wait, who are we talking to?”

 

“Kim Jongin,” Sehun replies. 

 

“Park. . . oh!” Yifan gasps and claps his hands excitedly. “Jongin is the guy who taught you how to dance, right? And also your ex, if I'm not mistaken.”

 

Sehun tilts his head, as if trying to recall if the situation rings a bell. “Ah, right! Why did they break up again?”

 

“Zitao didn't see his future on him, so he decided to be just friends. But I won't blame him, Yifan here has a nice package and body. Of course, I would know that. Not to mention that he's a martial artist slash dancer. They went back to China for a while, leaving me alone here with my Korean boyfriend.” Yixing gives Kyungsoo a shrug. 

 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo shoots a weary look at Baekhyun, “I thought Yifan is dating a guy named Tao.”

 

“Oh, Tao is Zitao's nickname,” Yixing quickly snaps to end the mystery. “Born in China, grew up and raised there, then Korea and China again.” He sips on his coffee, before gazing at the wall clock. “Take care of Jongin, Kyungsoo. He's been broken for three months, haven't moved on, until finally he met someone like you. Don't lose him.”

 

Kyungsoo's face falls. It means when he and Jongin first met at the club, he's still in love with Zitao that's why he distanced himself away from them. To ease his pain. So Jongin is the type of guy who wouldn't move on that easily after a heartbreak. Jongin is a nice guy, his ideal man, and he is ready to do everything to keep his heart safe. 

 

“I won't. Don't worry.”

 

Sehun winks. “He's a boyfriend material, really. Jongin will take you to his most favorite places, to the cinemas—”

 

“Wait. How do you know all of these?”

 

“Let's just say I got a taste of Jongin myself before turning him over to Zitao. But, it's not a big deal. We didn't have sex.” Yixing pinches the bridge of hi nose. “So stop being jealous, okay?”

 

Baekhyun grins. “No, it's alright. At least I get a bit of his relationship background. Although, someone here is really, really jealous.”

 

Kyungsoo stomps on his foot, before curling around in his seat, hissing in pain. “Yeah, we're all jealous. How long have you been together, Yifan?”

 

Yifan seems caught off guard by his sudden regards to him. “Four months and counting,” he answers, joining their fingertips together. They look at each other, and there's an invisible spark between the two of them. 

 

Kyungsoo leans in to whisper at Baekhyun. “Figures. Maybe that's why he doesn't notice me at all. They are already in too deep with each other, they're the real life equivalent of Romeo and Juliet.”

 

“You think so? I can't with them. I swear to god, if they tap each other's foreheads again, I'll flip out.”

 

“Well, I've seen worse, dear friend. It's not shocking me anymore. Most of the time.”

 

Baekhyun has hated Yifan once he and Kyungsoo broke up. Why? He says he doesn't know. But one thing is clear: it'll take a long amount of time before Baekhyun's anger towards Yifan will dissipate. Yifan, in fact, is rhe number one person on Baekhyun's shit list, the list of people he detests. 

 

A knock is heard on the front door. 

 

“Um, are you expecting ang more visitors, Baek?”

 

“I've already called everyone. I'll go check who it is,” Baekhyun says, scuttling towards the door. After he opens it, there's a loud ‘oh my god’ that resonates around the silent space. Baekhyun comes back in hurried steps and buries his face on one of the pillows. 

 

“Uh, Baekhyun?” Sehun reaches for Baekhyun's arm. 

 

“Baek, who is—oh.” Kyungsoo's lips curve into a smile as soon as he sees the unexpected visitor. “Jongin.”

 

Jongin, donning a sweatshirt that are so big it makes him look fluffy and denim jeans that perfectly hugs his beautiful long legs, graces the room. Everyone, even Kyungsoo, are left in awe as the epitome of beauty sits beside his new beau, before giving Zitao a wave of his hand. 

 

“Hello, too,” Zitao manages to utter. 

 

Kyungsoo eyes him in sheer bewilderment. They just saw each other thirty minutes ago. “Well, well, well, I guess I'm so irresistible.”

 

“You could say that. You are, especially with your lips and eyes.”

 

Baekhyun feigns vomiting on the marbled floor, but Sehun seems to be taking it seriously and he rubs his back and asking him if he needs any pills. “Yah, Sehun, I'm just kidding. But if I were to be really fucking much honest, I want to throw up. They just met for, like, two or three weeks, and now they're suddenly in a relationship. You don't even have your first official date!”

 

“That's why I'm here. I want to make this official now.” Jongin looks down at him. “Come on, let's do stuff outside.”

 

“But—”

 

“Please.”

 

“This is going too quickly, Jongin. I—”

 

“Wow, now he gave him a nickname. Not even Yifan did that! You're one lucky man, Park,” Yixing butts in. 

 

What's with all these interruptions? He swears to the heavens if someone will cut him off again, he will scream curses for a whole minute. Why can't people learn the art of making other finish their sentences before making side comments? Seriously—

 

“Let's go now. The car's waiting.”

 

Now his thoughts are cut off. What a shame. 

 

“Alright.” He scans the faces of his acquaintance and their eyes are all looking at different directions, as if trying to say ‘don't wait for our approval, just go, dimwit.’ Bidding farewell to his companions, he allows  Jongin to drag him outside of the house and ushers him inside his Lamborghini huracan. 

 

This man is no joke.

 

“I'll play some acoustic or hard rock, if that's fine with you.”

 

His ears perk up at the mention of hard rock. Radio shows nowadays tend to forget playing acoustic songs and only play whatever is popular and trendy in the music scene. “Are you kidding? That's my most favorite music genre! Do you also have screamo?”

 

“Sure thing. Wait a sec.” Jongin taps a playlist on his iPod. “I got Alesana, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Get Scared, Korn, Slipknot and a lot more.”

 

“Just shuffle through it. I love me some metal.”

 

“Buckle up first. You don't know when accidents will come.”

 

Kyungsoo obliges, locking his seat belt around him. “Are you always this thoughtful or am I just seeing an alter ego and you're not the Jongin I know?” He also wants to add that he's just so kind, he won't be surprised if one day he'll get a halo above his head and angel wings on his back.

 

Get Scared's Sarcasm then blares through the speakers. It's one of those songs that he never gets tired listening to ever since he first heard it. Seungsoo was once a member of a rock band from high school to college, and he introduced the music to Kyungsoo. They never wanted to be famous, though, and pursued individual careers after college. Now, Seungsoo is the Brand Manager of KHS Industries, has a pregnant girlfriend, and a small house in Jeju. 

 

He wonders, if he's as straight as a stick, will things be easier for him to handle? Seungsoo seems to be contented with what he has achieved, and is much happier now with the news of his girlfriend's pregnancy. They're already doing preparations for their big day. Are gay relationships going to go this way, too? Of course, minus the pregnancy because male pregnancy isn't real.

 

Which leads him to another situation. Immediately after Seungsoo's announcement of his good news, they put their regards on Kyungsoo. Parents always ask their children this question. You heard it, he heard it, she heard it, even the dogs heard it. 

 

“How about you, Kyungsoo? Do you have a boyfriend?”

 

Or, “When do you plan to get married? Same-sex marriage is legal in London.”

 

Kyungsoo told them he's looking for a boyfriend, and if he does, marriage is still a far cry. They also asked him about children. He said that there's artificial insemination or surrogate mother, but who knows, maybe there'll be newest technology soon that'll make men be able to expect a child. 

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” Jongin chirps, pulling him out of his reverie. “Who is—what's your friend's name again?”

 

“Baekhyun. Why?”

 

“He really is in love with Chanyeol, huh?”

 

“He sure does. I'll kill him if he likes you.” Kyungsoo chuckles lowly. “Nah, kidding.”

 

Jongin is silent for a few moments before speaking up, “Chanyeol opened up and said that he's having difficult dividing his time for work and relationship. He wants to help Baekhyun but they're kinda not communicating with each other.”

 

“I'm his friend for years, I'm sure he can handle himself well. After all, he has helped me overcome almost all the problems I have in life. He can take care of his own problems.” Kyungsoo leans his head against the window, taking in the quick movement of the shops and stalls they're passing by. “Don't get the wrong idea, I want to help him so badly. But I don't know how.” His voice seems to fade because of the loudness of the song currently in play. 

 

Jongin lowers the volume of the music playback, but still loud. “Well then, help him in the simplest way you can. Remember that.”

 

“Noted,” Kyungsoo says, bemusedly, adding, “How can you hear me from the deafening volume of the song?”

 

“Did I forget to mention that I was known for being a superhuman. My hearing skills are beyond normal humans. I can feel your heartbeat, Kyungsoo. Is it because of me?”

 

“Oh, are flirting for real right now? Because I suck at flirting, trust me, my skills are no up to par.” And he's dead serious even if there's a hint of humor to what he said. Whenever he tries to flirt, it'll look exactly like Lindsay Lohan on Mean Girls stupidly asking her crush for the answer because she didn't know anything even though she clearly was much smarter than everyone else in the room. That's why he let Jongin make all the moves on him. When he's drunk, god forsake him, because if he's tipsy, the chances of flirting are high but it will be awful. The wires between his brain and mouth don't function well, and as a result his flirtation goes from a hundred to negative ten. 

 

“We're not, I'm just stating a fact. Look,” Jongin frees one hand to stretch his right ear, “this is my proof.”

 

Kyungsoo slaps his hand away. “Keep your eyes on the road, tower.”

 

The music is still a bit loud but not too much now to prevent Kyungsoo from hearing the ringing of his phone. _cumonmahbaek_ , the caller ID reads. It's the third time of the month that Baekhyun changed his caller ID, and it is getting more sexual than the previous ones. 

 

“Have you seen my eyeliner? Oh my god, I can't live without my lovely liner, it's the only thing that keeps me alive!” Baekhyun yells from the other line, causing Kyungsoo to pull away his phone inches away from his ears. 

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I will not be surprised if you also lose Chanyeol. You're not being careful.”

 

“I'm serious!” He tones his voice down to a whisper. “How can I flirt with Chanyeol without my eyeliner?”

 

Grinning wickedly, he presses the loudspeaker for Jongin to hear and asks, “What's that?”

 

“I cannot flirt with Jongin without my precious, _goddamn_ eyeliner,” he mutters as quietly as possible.

 

Jongin laughs at this, shaking his head as he veered the vehicle to the left where they can see Enchantment up ahead. Posters and tarpaulins of celebrities' endorsement hang up all over the mall's exterior walls. 

 

“Was that Chanyeol laughing? Oh my god, you're on loudspeaker, aren't you?”

 

“Yup. And did you know that, according from a source of mine, your relationship with Chanyeol is going rugged. Baek, fix it as soon as you can.”

 

“I will that's why I'm looking for my fucking eyeliner!”

 

“I'm hanging up now. I really have no idea where you placed your goddamn fucking eyeliner. I'm sorry.” Kyungsoo presses end and tucks his phone in his pocket. 

 

The car stops, and Kyungsoo realizes they're in front of Transformer Club. They're not supposed to open on Saturdays but they're here and now Kyungsoo is more confused. He throws Jongin a perplexed look but the latter ignores him and tells Kyungsoo to just follow him inside. 

 

The neon lights aren't open that it seems like the club is a Western saloon. The feel of the place is nowhere in sight, a completely different vibe. He's taking this all in that Jongin sneaks inside the club unnoticed. When he's done, Jongin is not in plain sight anymore. He looks around but he can't see him. 

 

“Fine, I'll just go inside even if it's—” Kyungsoo wrenches the doorknob and it clicks open, “locked.”

 

Taking cautious steps inside, he scans his surroundings for any sign of humans breathing, but he can't find any. Seems like Jongin is playing an actual game on him. The only light there is comes from the vanishing light entering through the door. The sun is about to set. 

 

He screeches when the door suddenly slams shut, and the party lights open before him. Music is playing through the speakers but there's no one inside aside from him, the tables and chairs, and the person at the bar. 

 

Person at the bar. “Jongin.” Kyungsoo walks down to him and beams at Jongin who's returning his smile. “What are we doing here?”

 

“Look. This is where we first met, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Whatever Jongin is up to, Kyungsoo is liking it. 

 

“Have a seat.”

 

Kyungsoo obliges, but is still not comprehending on why they are here, the two of them, in this club. “And then?”

 

“Remember when I asked if I can call you mine?”

 

“Yeah. I remember that. It's unforgettable. Who knew someone like you knows how to pull pick-up lines? Honestly, I find them cheesy, but you changed the game.”

 

Jongin scratches the back of his head. “Here we are with the flattery again. I'm glad.” He kneels down on one knee, earning a gasp from Kyungsoo. “I am asking you again. Can I call you mine?” He fishes for something in his chest pocket and takes them out. In his hand is a small black box. 

 

“Jongin—”

 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be mine. I want to grow old with you. All of me loves all of you. Now I'm turning into a total dork. But, Kyungsoo, I really want you, only you, in my life. So I'm asking you this.” Jongin opens the lid to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. “Will you marry me?”

 

Kyungsoo lets the tears flow and nods. “Of course, I want to marry you!” He stands up from the stool and they embrace each other, with Kyungsoo crying tears of joy against Jongin's chest. “Wait.” He pulls away from the hug and bounces out of the club to get his camera in the car. He comes back, looking puffy and red. “We need to capture this moment.” Positioning the lens towards their direction, he steadies his forefinger above the shutter button, saying, “One, two, three!”

 

 _Snap!_  

 

_I will be the happiest groom._

 

 

 

**2015**

 

“You look so stunning on those formal clothes,” Kyungsoo says, pointing at the picture at the center of the photo album. 

 

Jongin ruffles Kyungsoo's hair. “We both are. And we have perfectly matching outfits.”

 

It's their picture after the wedding ceremony, the shot taken on Kyungsoo's camera. Jongin was wearing a blue tuxedo while Kyungsoo donned red tuxedo to signify that Jongin is going to be the dad and Kyungsoo will play the role of the mother. 

 

Kyungsoo props his temple on Jongin's shoulder. “Wow it has been six years since we got married. We also celebrated our honeymoon in London, just like what my mom wanted me to do as soon as I marry the man I'll be spending the rest of my life with. But, I can't believe we still look the same today.” He turns to face Jongin. “We're not vampires, right?”

 

“What?” Jongin laughs, lightly pushing Kyungsoo's face away. “You're still a dork. But, can I ask? Are you a teddy bear?”

 

“Okay, why?” Kyungsoo says, chuckling. He's so used to Jongin's pick-up lines but he never gets tired of them. 

 

“Because you're the one I want to hug when I feel alone.”

 

“Aw! That's so sweet!” Kyungsoo presses his lips on Jongin's. “Some things really don't change, huh?”

 

“Mom, dad.” Soojong steps into the living room, wearing a green striped shit and unicorn pyjamas. He has the same hairstyle and lips as Jongin but his skin complexion and eyes are similar to Kyungsoo's. He seems to be awake even though they told him to go to sleep an hour ago. 

 

Kyungsoo frowns. “Sweetie, why are you not sleeping yet? You have school tomorrow!”

 

“You two are very noisy, though. Don't put the blame on me. I keeo hearing you say how much you love each other, that you first met in a club, and dad proposed to mom at that same place. And what's that? Blowjob? What is—”

 

Kyungsoo rushes to him to cover his unstoppable mouth, Jongin's eyes popped wide open, thunderstricken. “You six year-old kid and your unstoppable mouth. Go to sleep!” He lets go of his son, but as soon as he does his son stares at him as if he still has something to say. He throws daggers at Soojong, but the child seems unfazed. 

 

“By the way, I have no classes tomorrow. Tomorrow is a Saturday, idiots.” When Kyungsoo tries to chide Soojong once more, his husband stops him by holding his wrists up as the child climbs upstairs. 

 

“I think that I'm going to have a high blood pressure right now. Our son is unbelievable.” Kyungsoo drops his ass back on the couch. 

 

Jongin shrugs. “He inherited that personality from you.”

 

Kyungsoo glares at him and sends him the message of death. “What did you say?”

 

“Nothing. Just I'm gonna finish my work now and we'll go to sleep, okay?” Jongin asks, walking away while imitating shooting guns at his husband with his fingers. He flips the laptop open and leans closer to the screen, his eyes squinting from the brightness. “Hon, come over here.”

 

Kyungsoo sets the magazine aside and walks to Jongin. “What?”

 

“Look.”

 

Kyungsoo fixes his eyes on the screen, adjusting the angle of his askewed glasses. “Calling all parents out there! Are you having problems in your own home? Do you want to win one million—no shit—one million won? Well then, this contest is right for you! Sign up and join the search for The Greatest Parents. If you fix all you dilemmas as a couple within a span of four months, you'll be able to win one million won! Isn't that amazing?”

 

“Oh it is,” Jongin interjects.

 

They state at the screen for a few beats of silence before looking at each other. 

 

“I want one million,” they say in unison. 

 

“Fine, let's sign up,” Jongin says. “This will be worth a try.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

saw this one and my life is totally over:


End file.
